the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
The College Years
This Story Arc involved the the NeS Heroes reminiscing about their time spent in Hero College. Some of the Characters met each other for the first time, and it was also implied the Gebohq Simon had his first brush with heroism during the climax of the chapter, which concluded with a surprise visit by The Last True Evil travelling through time. He was then defeated by an off-course viking longboat. This section is deliberately vague on which of these events actually occured or are merely the heroes misremembering or "taking artistic license" with their history. History Page 40 Main article: NeS Page 40 Initial Nostalgia In the Hall of Heroes, Gebohq begins to reminisce about his days a heroics major in college. The various other heroes join in, and it is established that Gebohq and Krig met in. Gebohq also meets Kirby for the first time, and they become roomates. CookedHaggis and Ford are taking Slacking 101, and Antestarr and Kyle are involved in a Breakfast ClubWikipedia, The Breakfast Club article. parody. Murder Mystery In the present-day Hall of Heroes, Losien uncovers a tied up and deactivated Galvatron, seemingly missing his CPU chip. This is the last time that the mystery storyline will be referenced. Page 41 Main article: NeS Page 41 Preparing for Competition/TLTE's Plot Revealed Gebohq signs up for the Never-Ending Story University Heroics Competition as a means of proving his heroism to his peers and teachers. Various other plot strands are introduced, including the viking longship Ice Bear ''that is sailing the world to attack the statue of liberty, and the idea of the NeS as a self-perpetuating story existing within the story. It is revealed that a time-travelling The Last True Evil has been posing as a young espionage student at NeSU, and intends to defeat the heroes once and for all by stealing the pages of the story before the heroes become heroes. Dr. Dormouse is introduced as a mad scientist recently fired by the school who intends to regain his faculty position by mentoring Gebohq to success in the heroics competition. Other minor notes include CookedHaggis switiching his major to waitering, and the conclusion of the Breakfast Club parody segment by a drunk and disorderly Otter. Page 42 ''Main article: NeS Page 42 Confrontation with TLTE Not being adequately prepared for the heroics competition, Gebohq fails miserably and first place is awarded to a young Enchilida Man. However, in a surprise twist The Last True Evil crash lands his spy jet into the event, crushing Enchilida Man. Believing that he has killed Gebohq, TLTE is initially surprised when young Geb steps up and challenges the Russian to close combat. However, before their fight can begin the Ice Bear crashes into the gymnasium, crushing TLTE and largely ending the NeS College Years arc. Ending Cookehaggis continues his waitering studies, and TheTwistedSpasm is introduced in the chaos following the jet and boat crashes. During the aftermath of these events the pages of NeS (which TLTE had intended to steal) blow into the gym. Krig eats page 42 and the characters are depositied into a plothole, which leads to the introduction of the Ever-Ending Plot, the antithesis of the NeS. Notes/Plotholes This storyarc was intended to be both a flashback to the NeS heroes' college years and a Clue-like mystery playing out in the present-day Hall of Heroes. Although a few posts were made along the lines of the mystery storyline involving Galvatron's deactivation by an unknown assailant (implied to be a jealous Jump-Bot), most of the contributing writers focused on the college flashback storyline and the mystery aspect was dropped after page 40 and left unresolved. Although Dean StockwellWikipedia, Dean Stockwell article. was introduced as a character for purposes of the Breakfast Club scenes, some of the writers were not familiar with the actor and believed that "Dean" was an honourific and not a first name, assuming him to be a deanWikipedia, Dean (education) article. of the university. This resulted in additional Dean Stockwell scenes being written into the story when he was initially intended as a simple one-shot cameo. The College Years storyarc was initially written as a flashback but by the second page had been turned into a time-travel episode. This lead to some confusion as certain events (such as Enchilida Man's death) that could have been explained as mis-remembering or embellishing by the heroes seemingly made no sense when told within the time-travel frame. References External References Category:Story Arc